Stormwind Army Field Manual: Engineering
The Engineering chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the basics of engineering that all soldiers should be familiar with. More information on engineering topics may be found in the Stormwind Army Engineer's Handbook. ='Engineering Basics'= ---- The practice of field engineering encompasses many tasks, including maintenance, construction of roads, bridges, and fortifications, destruction of the enemy’s works, and dealing with siege weapons and vehicles. Every soldier should be familiar with the basics of engineering to aid in their service to the King’s Army. 'Pioneering' Pioneering is the construction of roads, bridges, and other items that the regiment requires in order to advance, and fortifications that will protect their camp. Engineers will guide the construction of most pioneering efforts, but enlisted men are needed to provide the muscle for a speedy construction and advance. 'Transportation Needs' Bridges and roads are a primary concern of the pioneer. Most of the time a proper road is not needed for the initial advance, but it will be essential to bringing up heavy wagons bearing food and supplies. Road construction is essentially carried out in three steps. First, clear the ground of obstructions such as trees, brush, rocks, and the like. This will provide passage for troops on foot or horse. Ideally the path should be wide enough for two units to pass by in platoon formation; however, in dense terrain, a more narrow path may be used at the officer’s discretion to speed construction. Second, the ground should be levelled. Ensure that the roadway is flat in the lateral direction and that its grade running forward and back is not too steep. This will permit the passage of most war machines and supply wagons. Third, a road surface can be constructed if need be. Usually this is needed only in marshy or wet terrain, or after heavy rains. Wooden planks or flat sections of stone may be used according to availability. Bridges can be effected by the use of pontoon boats. These small, lightweight craft are transported by wagon to the waterway to be spanned. Engineering staff will maneuver them across the channel and anchor them in place. Then planks of wood and ropes are strung between them to form the bridge surface. Take care not to put too much weight on such an improvised bridge or cross them in inclement weather. 'Fortifying Camp' Whenever a unit makes camp, it should "dig in" and fortify the area if possible. An engineer will direct the layout of the camp’s major sites such as its infirmary and armory, and the placement of defenses. Carry out these constructions quickly, for the unit’s life may depend upon them. If yours is the last unit to leave a fortified area, always dismantle the fortifications to avoid their use by the enemy. 'Earthworks' Earthworks — trenches and dirt walls — are ideal for field camps that do not move very often. A trench placed around the perimeter of the camp is effective at halting charges and slowing the attacker’s advance. Trenches should be dug at least six feet wide and a minimum of four feet deep. Pile the removed earth into a mound along the outside of the trench; this berm will help provide some protection from long-range bombardment. 'Breastworks' Breastworks encompass any fortification measure consisting of a wall rising to around chest height. They are effective cover from arrows and musketry and can be used to good effect to disrupt an enemy charge. They will not, however, provide protection from most sorts of artillery. Constructing breastworks is fairly simple. Braces consisting of vertical or triangle-shaped braces are set at about six-foot intervals and planks of wood or metal laid across them and fixed to the braces. Existing structures such as fences or ruined buildings are ideal starting points as well. Breastworks are material-intensive and most of the time the unit will not be able to carry these materials in its supply train. An engineer will often direct soldiers to find local materials — fallen timber, scrap metal, and the like — for use in these works. 'Gabions' A gabion is a cage-like enclosure made of wicker or wood. They are transported by wagon and filled with earth, stone, rubble, or other heavy fill at the site of a battle. Gabions are most effective against arrows, shot, and explosive fragments. Once their placement is decided upon by an engineer, using a gabion is as simple as shovelling whatever material is at hand into the top. 'Stakes' Stakes are fragile but very cheap and quick to assemble. Long shafts of wood are sharpened at both ends and driven into the ground at roughly a 45-degree angle. They are a simple and effective way to keep melee troops away. Cavalry are especially vulnerable to stakes due to their mounts' natural fear for them. The Alteraci horse consists of a log or pole that is studded with many spikes, usually in the four cardinal directions. The horse can be picked up relatively easily and moved to provide a defense wherever it is needed most. 'Battlefield Repairs' Engineers are often tasked with making repairs to works (fortified buildings, trenches, etc.) or war machines while under enemy attack. If assigned to protect the engineers during this task, guard them carefully! Counter-attack if need be, but do not be drawn out of position or the enemy will surely take advantage. Otherwise, give the engineers room to work. Damaged works or malfunctioning war machines can be very dangerous. Ensure that all non-critical personnel are removed from the area (especially wounded) and that any explosives or other volatile supplies are placed at a safe distance. 'Sapping' Sapping is the opposite of pioneering, the destruction of enemy defensive works, bridges, or other vital assets. Sapping usually involves the use of incendiary or explosive materials and is generally carried out by a trained engineer, but infantry are often assigned to protect sappers as they advance. Stealth and speed are vital. If the attackers are discovered, they are likely to be repulsed or killed. For this reason, it often takes place at night or during a diversionary attack by other units. Standard dynamite charges are usually used to destroy buildings. A dynamite charge consists of three elements: the explosive, a large tubular package wrapped in paper; the fuze, a long coil of gunpowder-infused rope; and the primer, a small, highly explosive device that is used to detonate the dynamite. If possible, place the explosive package first. Ensure that it is firmly fixed and will not move once you depart. Then, affix the fuze to the primer and insert the primer in the end of the explosive. Unspool the fuze as you withdraw. Once you reach a safe distance and, ideally, cover from the blast, light the fuze with an all-weather match. When setting dynamite, try to target the weak points in the structure. Load-bearing pillars and braces are especially vulnerable. If the target is armored, try to locate a gap or damaged area, or dig underneath the base of the armor if possible. ='Explosives'= ---- Explosives are an important part of the practice of engineering. Used properly, they can demolish enemy fortifications and siege weapons with ease, but used improperly, they are much more of a threat to their wielders than the foe. 'Gunpowder' Gunpowder is a well-known "low explosive", meaning that it burns but does not produce the shock wave of a more powerful explosive. It is relatively stable and predictable, so it is used for cannons and muskets. Gunpowder can be contained in barrels, silk bags, or paper cartridges. Bags and cartridges contain a pre-measured quantity of powder for use with a particular weapon. Gunpowder comes in a variety of compositions and grades, and containers bearing it should always be clearly marked. Placing the wrong type of gunpowder in a weapon can be very dangerous. 'High Explosives' High explosives, in contrast to gunpowder, detonate very sharply with a pronounced shock wave. This makes them ideal for artillery and demolitions. Blasting powders are potent, but they can be unstable. In some applications, such as dynamite, the explosives are mixed with volcanic soil to provide stability. The most common form of high explosive is dynamite, which is issued in sticks of uniform size and blasting power. These are often used in mining, but can be deployed to reduce enemy fortifications as discussed above. Civilians may possess dynamite for industrial or land-clearance purposes, which can serve as a source of resupply in an emergency. However, civilian forms of dynamite are often less stable. High explosive shells are fixed explosive devices comprising a warhead, a propelling charge, and a metal casing. Shells are typically contact fuzed; that is, they detonate when striking a solid object. Shells are manufactured specifically for individual weapons such as mortars and tank cannon and are not to be loaded into improper weapons. 'Safety' An accident with explosives can cause extreme danger to yourself and your unit. When using, handling, or storing explosives, ALWAYS: * Handle with care. Keep explosives away from flames, sparks, heat sources, and magic. * Check to ensure that ammunition, gunpowder, and fuel is of the proper grade, composition, and purity, and that shells are of the proper model, for any weapon or vehicle they are loaded into. Incorrect use can lead to damage or loss of life. * Clean up any spilled explosives immediately and thoroughly. * Wash your hands thoroughly after handling explosives. Do not ingest explosives or handle them near food storage or preparation areas. * Store explosives in a designated arsenal if possible, where the explosive force of any accident will be directed away from personnel and other assets. * If no arsenal is available, store explosives in a safe location, preferably a pit or other similar structure which will contain the blast, out of the view of the enemy. * Store explosives separately where feasible to minimize the damage of an accident. * Store explosives in designated barrels or drums. Do not reuse containers. * Separate dynamite, shells, and other explosives from fuzes when not in use. 'First Aid' Explosives and fuel are often highly toxic to the human body. They should not be ingested, or introduced to the eyes, nose, or mouth, or brought in contact with open wounds. If any of these occur wash the exposed area thoroughly (except in cases of ingestion) and report to a medic as soon as possible. Report any unusual symptoms. 'Disposal' It may be necessary to destroy old or impure explosives, or to prevent the enemy from obtaining these substances. Always inform a member of the engineering staff and follow their instructions completely. Do not attempt to dispose of explosives by yourself. ='Artillery'= ---- Artillery is a powerful force in the armies of Stormwind and many of her allies and enemies. The proper use of artillery can be devastating to anything cause in its area of effect, but it can also be countered by properly trained troops. 'General Principles' The basic uses of artillery against infantrymen are to induce casualties or cause panic. The casualties of artillery fire are not usually enough to be telling, if the unit promptly maneuvers to engage the enemy and minimize its exposure. Artillery is also used to destroy enemy fortresses, siege machines, vehicles, and ships. A group of artillery pieces and their crews is called a battery. A battery usually consists of a number of weapons of the same type and model and is commanded by a Knight-Lieutenant or Knight-Captain. Infantry sections are often assigned to a battery temporarily to screen them in combat, preventing enemy troops from assaulting the guns. They act as subordinates of the battery commander until detached. 'Ballista' 'Specifications' The Stormwind Army Ballista is broadly similar to a massive crossbow on a carriage platform. Its bow arms are cranked back by use of a ratcheting lever or winch. When released, these arms propel a large arrow-like projectile. Ballistae excel against infantry but are poorly suited to attacking stone fortifications. A typical ballista’s optimal firing range — the range at which it can place shots accurately — is about 300 yards; its maximum range is about 500 yards. 'Variants' Similar weapons to the Stormwind Army Ballista are in use in other armed forces. For the most part, the information above can be taken as generally accurate for these machines. Night elven Sentinel forces operate "glaive throwers" which function on similar principles to the ballista, save that their ammunition is a large disc with multiple projecting blades. As such it is highly effective against massed troops, and less so against armored targets. Blood elven Farstriders use a variation on the ballista which is smaller and more mobile but otherwise very similar. These "scorpions" will often be placed in flanking positions and attempt to pick off officers and other important individuals. 'Threat and Counter' Hostile ballista are most effectively destroyed with counter-battery fire from field guns. Generally speaking, a gun battery can engage from far outside the effective range of an enemy ballista and they are rarely if ever armored sufficiently to survive cannon fire. If allied cannon are not available, approach the battery from the sides or rear. Ballistae are cumbersome and cannot easily track units in directions other than the front. Approach in a dispersed formation if there is sufficient room. Drive off or kill the operators, and sabotage the machines themselves by burning the torsion arms or destroying the ropes or springs connecting them to the body. 'Field Gun' 'Specifications' Field Guns are gunpowder-based artillery used by many armies across the world. It consists of a tubular iron barrel on a wheeled frame. Powder and shot are inserted through the front. Each cannon has a crew of around six, depending on the model. The field gun’s optimal range is roughly 1000 yards, and its maximum range can be as much as one mile, depending upon the size of the gun. At short ranges, inside of around 200 yards, cannons will fire “grapeshot” or “scatter shot”, which consist of bundles of small projectiles. These can cause wounds in a broad cone in front of the cannon and are very effective against massed troops. 'Variants' Field cannon are found in many forms in armies across the world. In particular, the orcs are known to maintain field guns in significant numbers. Goblin forces are often armed with field guns, most often firing explosive shells. Renegade forces which have had the opportunity to pillage Alliance armories may also use cannon, as do pirates and other such bandits. As a general rule, the power and range of a cannon is proportionate to its caliber. A cannon with a larger bore and longer barrel is likely to be significantly more lethal and have a much longer range. 'Threat and Counter' Whenever facing an enemy of significant organization, expect the possibility of cannon fire. Troops approaching the field of fire of enemy guns should adopt a dispersed formation. If there is sufficient room to maneuver, a broad, shallow line will minimize casualties. Cannon are vulnerable to counter-battery fire, mostly from other field guns. Maneuver into position under the cover of darkness or while other elements distract the target, if possible. If surprise is not achieved, the victory will likely go to whichever battery is comprised of more and larger guns. As an alternative to counter-battery fire, cannon batteries should be stormed from the sides. A small force may also be able to conduct a night raid. A frontal attack should be a last resort; field guns using grapeshot can inflict decisive casualties on an attacking force with just a few shots. 'Mortar' 'Specifications' Mortars are similar to field guns but are differentiated by their high, arcing trajectory. This reduces accuracy quite a bit, but means that mortars can arc their shots over obstructions. The weapons themselves are lighter and more mobile than field guns. Many types of mortar can be carried by two or three soldiers on foot. A typical mortar’s maximum range is about 800-1000 yards. They cannot aim at targets very close by (within around 200 yards) with any degree of accuracy. Mortars often use explosive shells, which detonate on impact and produce a deadly cloud of fragments, to make up for their poor accuracy. 'Variants' Mortars are a common weapon in the dwarven, gnomish, and goblin armed forces. Orcish units have on occasion been noted to use goblin mortars as well. Like field guns, mortars are manufactured in a variety of sizes. As a general rule a larger mortar will fire further and have a more powerful shell. 'Threat and Counter' The greatest threat posed by mortars is their flexibility. Due to their small size, mobility, and ability to fire indirectly, mortars can attack from any angle and from behind cover. Often the presence of a mortar battery is not obvious until it fires. Quick reaction from officers is key to countering the threat of a mortar attack. As with field guns, a dispersed formation is useful for minimizing casualties from mortar fire. Mortars are vulnerable to counter-battery fire thanks to their short range, though it may be difficult for field guns to present on the mortars due to their positioning. Often the most effective counter to mortar fire is to engage an enemy unit directly. Mortars are not accurate enough to address such a target without causing casualties among their allies. ='Vehicles'= ---- Combat vehicles are powerful war machines that are self-propelled, making them much heavier and often faster than traditional artillery. They are also quite rare in most armies, being used only sparingly and with much support from infantry and other elements. 'Mk. III Siege Tank' 'Specifications' The dwarf-designed Mk. III Siege Tank is a powerful ground vehicle used as a mobile artillery weapon and defensive emplacement. It is characterized by heavy armor and relatively poor maneuvering. It is highly resilient to hand weapons, bows, and muskets. However, it has several weak points which can be exploited by a dedicated foe. Armament consists primarily of a heavy cannon mounted on a turret that allows it a limited ability to traverse. These high explosive shells provide the tank with unparalleled firepower. The tank is relatively slow on most types of terrain, although it is not hampered by a lack of roads to the same extent that wagons or other unpowered vehicles are. Its maximum sustained speed is generally 10 miles per hour, but most tanks are fitted with emergency power allowing them to reach up to triple this speed in short bursts. Variants Several variations on the siege tank are in use among dwarven regiments. They are not generally seen among the Horde, which favors demolishers (see below). 'Threat and Counter' Though it is unlikely, in the event that a rogue siege tank is encountered, it can be a significant threat. There are two primary means of destroying it: direct fire from allied field guns (not mortars, which will not penetrate its armor), or sabotage. A unit attempting to sabotage an enemy siege tank should approach from the rear, never the front. Be wary of any attempt by the tank to run down the attackers. Though the armored shell of a siege tank is difficult to penetrate with hand weapons or explosives, the wheels, wheel linkages, and the turret's traversing mechanism are all vulnerable. Target these vital areas to cripple the tank's ability to maneuver and fire. 'A-3 Thundercat' 'Specifications' The A-3 Thundercat is typical of reconnaissance and light combat aircraft produced by the gnomish military. It is highly maneuverable, though it lacks the firepower of other war machines and is only lightly armored. Its exposed cockpit and engines are ideal targets for mortars or muskets. In air-to-air combat configuation, the Thundercat typically carries a gnomish repeating gun on the aircraft’s nose and up to four air-to-air rockets. The latter can be replaced by bombs for air-to-ground missions. 'Variations' Many type of light combat aircraft broadly similar to the Thundercat can be found in the gnomish and goblin air services. Goblin marks will tend to be more heavily armed and armored but slower and less agile. These specialist units are often detached to support allied armies as well. 'Threat and Counter' Hostile Thundercats or light aircraft are best engaged using mortars, which can fire specialized shells that detonate at a pre-specified altitude. Small arms such as muskets can also be used to deter such aircraft by means of massed fire. If the aircraft is flying low and slow enough that accurate fire against it is possible, aim for the external engines or cockpit to swiftly destroy it. =References= ---- Some information was adapted from Wikipedia: * ballista * black powder * cannon * combat engineering * dynamite * sapping __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual Category:Engineering